fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Angie
Dr. Angela "Angie" Kay M.D. is a doctor, and the owner of Wingeria. She lives on top of the Pizzeria, in the penthouse suite with her husband Chuck, and her children Kelvin, Ashley, Chris, and Lyndsey. When not working, she also loves games such as Touhou, and makes videos of them. Flipdeck Info This jalapeño lover is one of the many Papa's Wingeria chefs. When she feels like it, she drives around Starlight City in her Pink Camry. Her favorite color is pink, and it won't change. She married Chuck and lives in a luxury penthouse with Chuck and her 4 children Bio Angie was born on December 21, 1984 in a house in Tacodale. When she was 5, a hurricane broke out and destroyed the home. In middle school, she was the star on the basketball team, even though she was the shortest player. Her best friends were Cecilia, and Penny. After struggling in high school she was accepted into Mint Barvard University and got a Master's Degree in the Medical Field. While searching for a hospital to work at, Angie got a ticket to Starlight City, and won a part-time job at the Wingeria. She met Chuck, an old friend, while working, and they eventually fell in love. They were married and had four children. She then accepted a job as a doctor in Burgerburgh Children's Hospital. While she no longer works at the Wingeria, she's the owner and manager. Orders Pizzeria: 8 Pepperonis, 4 Sausages (bottom half) , Well Done, Cut into 8 slices Burgeria: Bottom Bun, Tomato, Medium Patty, Ketchup, Onion, Mustard, Top Bun Taco Mia: Pita Bread, Steak, Jalapenos, Cheese, Jalapenos, Jalapenos, Loco Mystery Sauce Freezeria: Large Cup, Creameo Bits, Mint Syrup, Smooth Blend, Whipped Cream, Chocolate Drizzle, Chocolate Chips, Cookie Pancakeria: Pancake, Blueberries, 4 Bananas, Waffle, Maple Syrup, Blueberries, Large Tea with Sugar Wingeria: 4 Wasabi Chicken Strips, 4 Buffalo Chicken Strips, 8 Green Peppers, 2 Ranch Dips Hot Doggeria: Chicago Bun, Kielbasa, Cheese, Ketchup, Sport Pepper, Sport Pepper, Tomato, Small Fizzo, Medium Buttered Popcorn Cupcakeria: Liner D, Strawberry Cake, Cupcake 1: '''Pink Frosting, Creameo Bits, Cherry (Tulip Cookie), '''Cupcake 2: '''Violet Frosting, Rock Candy (Jelly Beans), Chocolate Drizzle, Marshmallow, Nutty Butter Cup (Candy Egg), Marshmallow Pastaria: Spaghetti, Three Cheese Sauce (Cathedral Carbonara), Crushida Pepper (Bouquet Blend), 5 Chickens, 4 Sausages, Pepperoni Bread Donuteria: '''Donut 1: '''Chocolate Ring (Star), Strawberry Icing, Rainbow Sprinkles (Blue Star Sprinkles), '''Donut 2: Regular Long John (Blueberry Ring), Clear Glaze, Blueberry Custard, Sugarplum Drizzle (Cherrybomb Drizzle), Red Velvet Round (Star), Cinnamon Sugar (Blue Icing), Boston Cream (Jubilee Jelly), Crushed Peanuts, Caramel Drizzle (Powsicle Drizzle) Cheeseria: Multigrain Bread (Texas Toast), Shredded Mozzarella, Lettuce, Mustard (Lone Star Pit Sauce) Lobster Chunks (Smoked Beef Brisket), Jalapenos, Jalapenos, Crinkle Cut Fries with 2x Jalapenos!!! Bakeria: Gingersnap Crust, Peanut Butter Fluff (Starfruit Filling), Lattice Crust, Chocolate Syrup (Hyper Green Syrup), Cherry Syrup, 8 Raspberries Sushiria: Brown Rice, Nori (Flipped), Filling: '''Jalapenos, Tuna (Narutomaki), Jalapenos, '''Topping: Sriracha (Sweet Sakura Sauce), Wasabi Mayo, Honeydew Tea with Kiwi Bubbles Scooperia: Red Velvet Cookie with Hot Rods, Fudge Cookie with Sugar Crystals, Snickerdoodle with Yum & Ms, Spumoni (Caramel Apple Ice Cream), Blue Moon Ice Cream, Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream, Peanuts, Chocolate Drizzle (Cotton Candy Syrup), 3 Macarons Glitches *In Taco Mia, if you pile only jalapenos on steak, she will give you 95-100 points. Gallery Angiev2.0.jpg|Original Picture! Look From Pizzeria to Wingeria Angienew.jpg|in hotdoggeria Angiecupcake.jpg|in cupcakeria File:First_Concept._LOL.png|Very First Concept It's_another_Collab.png Angietributedawn14.jpg|Made by Dawn14 Angie anime.png|made in a dress up Angieagain.png|A Walfas version of Angie Angie 1.png|image of her flipdeck Angiemugstar.jpg|with Star Customer Angie.png|Without Star Customer Angie-sleeping.jpg|when she goes to sleep Angietribute.jpg|Made by King- Boo Angie.jpg Happyangie.jpg|Angie much Happy CHIBIa.png|Angie made on Chibi maker Burger joint.png Burgerzilla.jpg Ads.jpg|Angie's Car, a Pink Camry SY's Angie Tribute.jpg|SY's Angie tribute, which looks like her husband. New Customer angie.jpg|Unlocking Angie ang.png|Angie not pleased(Partial edited by Almei) AngieKPC2014.jpg|Crappy Version of Angie in Customerpalooza 2014 26102014938.jpg|Sprite "black and white" made by Almei HNI_0001.JPG|Angie and Chuck in Tomodachi Life. They love each other! evilangie.jpg|Angie is NOT pleased. You should Avoid her When She's this Angry. Scan.jpg|Angie by Christina Yhea!.png|Yeah! Sem títulogjm.png|Made by Almei AngieHakurei.png|Angie's Reimu Costume! angiemad.PNG|Angie is not pleased Chibi Maker (by 904) Angie Tribute.jpg|Angie tribute made by Azuki FPLC October 2015.png Angie-Retrospective.jpg|The Angie Retrospective. My first character here. My art has improved..has it? On this wiki, there have been several memories, good and bad. Friends and enemies. It's unknown how big, but this wiki has left an impact on my life since I founded it. :) ACrappyAngieTribute.jpg|Tribute by VintagePineapple Category:Customers created by Fluffy Eevee323 Category:Girls Category:Wingeria Category:Pizzeria Category:Burgeria Category:Taco Mia! Category:Freezeria Category:Pancakeria Category:Customers with glitches Category:Pastaria Category:Donuteria Category:Burgeria HD Category:A Customers